Faites de beaux rêves
by oO-Nena-oO
Summary: Mais de quoi peuvent rêver les Avengers, leurs amis et leurs ennemis ? Voici des listes relatant quelques rêves de chaque personnage, aussi bizarres les uns que les autres. [EN COURS]
1. Tony Stark

Résumé: Mais de quoi peuvent rêver les Avengers, leurs amis et leurs ennemis ? Voici une liste relatant quelques rêves de chaque personnage, aussi bizarres les uns que les autres.

Cette "fiction" n'est pas du tout à prendre au sérieux. Seulement une idée que j'avais envie de partager avec vous :-)

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne petite lecture !

**°O°O°**

Tony Stark. Alias Iron Man. Tout le monde le connaît ? C'est cet homme qui est un milliardaire, génie, playboy, philanthrope, qui prend tout à la rigolade et qui aime faire des blagues à deux balles. Qui ne peut ne pas le connaître. C'est ce qui fait de lui un être à part entière que tout le monde adore. Et quand est-il de ses rêves ? Sont-ils identiques à leur créateur ?

De quoi a déjà rêvé :

**Tony Stark**

1) De voir Pepper et Natasha en tenue très sexy,

2) de se faire une nouvelle armure, (une de plus !)

3) de provoquer Bruce pour qu'il se transforme, sans y parvenir,

4) de faire de la gonflette avec Thor et l'avoir en coach !

5) de ne plus avoir de barbe et qu'on se moque de lui,

6) d'enlever le bandeau de Fury et enfin voir ce qui se cache derrière,

7) de mettre une perruque à Fury, style disco, puis lui faire faire une petite danse,

8) de se transformer en bébé et d'avoir Fury comme nounou,

9) de se faire voler la vedette par Steve,

10) d'être battu au bras de fer par Natasha en quelques secondes,

11) d'être élu l'homme le plus sexy de l'année,

12) de dormir avec une peluche de Captain America,

13) de se retrouver transformé en Pokemon pour essayer de ressembler à Hulk et faire partie de la famille,

14) de voir les fans le mettre en couple avec Steve !

15) d'embrasser un homme sous le gui,

16) de se disputer violemment avec Pepper,

17) d'affronter Captain America à mains nus, et se faire défigurer,

18) de se goinfrer d'hamburger pour gagner un concours,

19) d'être devant une gigantesque machine à sous et gagner le jackpot,

20) de ne plus être séduisant,

21) de partager son lit avec les Avengers, mais au bout du compte, c'est lui qui dort par terre,

22) de se retrouver tout nu dans son armure.

**Conclusion** : Malgré les apparences, où l'on pourrait croire qu'il fasse uniquement des rêves complètement tordus, il en fait aussi de la vie quotidienne. Ce qui est fait de lui, un homme tout à fait normal. En doutiez-vous ?

**°O°O°**

Voici donc quelques rêves bizarres que Tony a fait. j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Prochain personnage: Bruce !


	2. Bruce Banner

**°O°O°**

Bruce Banner est un physicien, réservé, fiable, qui ne cherche pas d'ennuis et qui ne veut pas se faire remarquer (sans y parvenir, car il le fait tout le temps. Son autre lui adore ça) qui est en autre Hulk, la terrible menace verte. Ses rêves sont-ils aussi des gémeaux, ressemblant à sa double personnalité ?

De quoi a déjà rêvé :

**Bruce Banner**

1) De ses rayons gamma,

2) d'être géant vert,

3) de voir des milliers de petits Hulks tourner autour de lui,

4) d'être pris pour un gros nounours,

5) d'être Harry Potter,

6) de faire peur aux autres quand ils dorment en étant Hulk,

7) de faire un combat contre Thor,

8) de se faire appeler Shrek,

9) d'écouter les histoires barbantes de Tony, puis lui scotcher la bouche pour qu'il se taise,

10) d'être un démon,

11) de se retrouver nu devant les autres et se taper la honte,

12) de se faire manipuler par Loki et tuer tout le monde,

13) d'avoir de la tension,

14) d'être considéré comme un haricot,

15) de se faire narguer par Spider-Man,

16) d'être enfermé dans un zoo,

17) d'écraser Tony en le serrant dans ses bras,

18) de jouer à la Maman,

19) de s'amuser avec Loki,

20) d'être un scientifique médiocre,

21) de faire du yoga,

22) de servir de point d'observation pour Clint.

**Conclusion**: Oui, Bruce banner fait des rêves de lui-même et de Hulk. Ils sont identiques à sa personnalité, bien qu'ils soient tout de même bizarre, ce qui est très étonnant, venant de sa part.

**°O°O°**

Voilà pour Bruce :-), je vous dis à bientôt avec Clint !


	3. Clint Barton

**°O°O°**

Clint Barton. Alias Œil de Faucon. Pourquoi Œil de Faucon ? Car ses yeux sont de très longue portée, de ce fait, il peut vous tirer dessus sans même se retourner ! Si, si. Est-ce que sa tête tourne à 360 degrés ? La réponse est non, bien sûr. Il est tout simplement un professionnel expérimenté qui adore tirer à l'arc. Mais quand est-il de ses rêves ?

De quoi a déjà rêvé :

**Clint Barton**

1) De Natasha (tout simplement),

2) de se marier avec Natasha,

3) d'avoir un nouvel arc et ! de nouvelles flèches (ne les oublions pas),

4) de subir à nouveau un lavage de cerveau,

5) de ne plus du tout savoir viser,

6) d'être cupidon,

7) de se faire voler la vedette par Sam,

8) d'être une grande faucheuse, tirant à l'arc,

9) de se faire écraser par Hulk, sans que celui-ci s'en aperçoive,

10) de se disputer avec Natasha,

11) de se faire transpercer le cœur par Natasha, par ses propres flèches,

12) d'être un elfe,

13) de jouer à Robin des bois,

14) d'avoir été piégé,

15) d'être un vrai aventurier comme Tomb Raider,

16) d'être l'homme le plus recherché du pays,

17) que Natasha ne le connaisse pas,

18) de déguiser Hulk en sapin de noël,

19) de revivre différemment son souvenir de Budapest,

20) de faire du tir à l'arc avec des flèches ventouses,

21) de voler un autre pickpocket,

22) d'être Adan (et Eve est une inconnue sans visage XD)

**Conclusion** : C'est officiel, Clint Barton, aime son arc, ses flèches et tirer des coups. Tirer des coups ? Mais dites-moi jeunes gens, dans quel sens du terme le prenez-vous ? Auriez-vous l'esprit mal placé ? Serait-ce à cause d'Adan et Eve ? À vous de me le dire !

**°O°O°**

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Le prochain personnage à passer à la casserole est Loki !


	4. Loki Laufeyson

**°O°O°**

Loki Laufeyson. Dieu de la malice et du mensonge. Le parfait méchant que tout le monde aime. Celui qui n'arrête pas de s'en prendre plein la tête, qui perd tout le temps et qui continue tout de même à faire des tours machiavéliques. Il est un vrai vilain et c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime non ? Mais ses rêves sont-ils une tout autre histoire, par rapport à sa méchanceté ? La réponse est là.

De quoi a déjà rêvé :

**Loki Laufeyson**

1) De gouverner le monde, (ça ne m'étonne pas)

2) qu'une foule hystérique hurle son nom,

3) de tuer tous les Avengers, y compris Jane Foster pour faire du mal à son frère,

4) de se faire à nouveau valdinguer par Hulk,

5) de rejoindre l'équipe des mutants bleus (Mystique, Diablo, le Fauve) qui l'accueillent les bras grands ouverts,

6) de devenir un simple mortel,

7) d'avoir un jumeau super gentil,

8) d'avoir sa tête sur toutes les pièces de monnaie comme Jules César, puis les billets,

9) d'être torturé par les Chitauris,

10) de fêter son anniversaire dignement, mais lorsqu'il ouvre ses cadeaux, il n'y a rien à l'intérieur, (quelle tristesse)

11) de faire mumuse avec le cube cosmique, puis le casser en mille morceaux,

12) d'anéantir la terre,

13) d'être habillé avec le costume moulant de Captain America,

14) d'avoir pu envoûter Tony et l'avoir comme esclave, (il aurait tant aimé)

15) de voir son frère le pointer du doigt en se moquant de lui,

16) d'être invisible aux yeux de tout le monde,

17) de réussir à soulever Mjöllnir et de mettre une raclée à son frère,

18) d'errer sans but,

19) d'avoir pu boire le verre que Tony lui avait proposé, et continuer à le boire sans s'arrêter, jusqu'à ce que son ventre explose,

20) d'avoir des poupées vaudou des Avengers et prendre un malin plaisir à les faire souffir,

21) d'avoir son nom gravé sur la tour Stark,

22) qu'on lui coupe les cornes de son casque comme Hellboy.

**Conclusion** : Loki Laufeyson continue d'être un méchant "gentil", même dans ses rêves. Il ne pourra jamais changer d'attitude, car il restera toujours un super vilain, comme on les adore. C'est ce qui fait tout leur charme, n'est-ce pas ?

**°O°O°**

Prochain personnage: Pepper !


	5. Pepper Potts

**°O°O°**

Pepper Potts. Belle, séduisante, compagne de Tony Stark et parfaite femme d'affaires, dont tout le monde aimerait travailler avec elle. Elle reste tout de même stricte dans son travail sans se laisser marcher dessus, mais devient une tout autre femme lorsqu'elle rentre chez elle. Alors qu'en est-il de ses rêves ?

De quoi a déjà rêvé :

**Pepper Potts**

1) De se marier avec Tony,

2) que Tony la quitte,

3) de se retrouver coincée dans une armure et ne plus pouvoir en sortir,

4) d'être une pom-pom girl,

5) de faire de la danse classique,

6) d'être une hystérique qui ne veut pas que d'autres femmes touchent son chéri,

7) d'avoir une tonne de papier à remplir et ne jamais en voir le bout,

8) d'être à Venise avec Tony,

9) que Tony et Steve deviennent les meilleurs amis du monde et que le beau brun la délaisse,

10) que le lapin géant que Tony lui a offert devienne vivant et sème la panique en ville,

11) d'avoir les cheveux aussi longs que Raiponce,

12) d'être une femme d'affaires très méchante et détestée de tout le monde,

13) de vivre un conte de fée,

14) de se réveiller avec un autre homme que Tony dans son lit,

15) d'être une Barbie et qu'on lui casse ses jambes et ses bras,

16) de voir Tony la tromper avec Natasha,

17) d'être une sirène et envoûter les marins comme bon lui semble,

18) d'être la première à passer sous la grille pour faire les soldes et tirer les cheveux des autres femmes qui lui piquent ses vêtements,

19) d'être Iron Girl,

20) d'avoir son nom gravé sur la tour Stark, et fêter ça toute la nuit,

21) de faire partie d'une association caritative,

22) de faire une soirée pyjama avec tous les Avengers, ainsi que Fury, Hills et Coulson.

**Conclusion **: Il n'y a pas de secret, Pepper Potts est une femme qui aime son homme plus que tout et qui en reste une, même dans ses rêves.

**°O°O°**

Attention, prochain personnage, le soldat de l'hiver. Je vous dis à bientôt !


	6. Le soldat de l'hiver

**°O°O°**

Le soldat de l'hiver : être froid sans émotion, n'ayant aucun souvenir de sa vie passée et qui ne pense qu'à une chose, tuer. Surtout Steve Rogers, alias Captain America qui reste sa principale mission. Alors de quoi peut donc bien rêver ce soldat, s'il est en quelque sorte une machine ?

De quoi a déjà rêvé :

**Le soldat de l'hiver**

1) De tuer Captain America en lui tirant une balle dans la tête,

2) de tuer Captain America en le jetant dans l'acide,

3) de tuer Captain America en l'hypnotisant pour qu'il le fasse, peu importe le moyen,

4) de tuer Captain America en le noyant dans une bassine,

5) de torturer Captain America, (ah, ça change)

6) de tuer Captain America en le poussant dans un ravin lorsqu'il fait son jogging,

7) de tuer Captain America en l'écrasant avec sa propre moto,

8) de tuer Captain America en lançant des dobermans à ses trousses,

9) de tuer Captain America en le transperçant avec son avant-bras pour lui enlever son cœur,

10) de voir quelques fragments de ses souvenirs anciens, dans un rêve, où ! Il tue Captain America,

11) de tuer Captain America en l'étouffant,

12) de tuer Captain America en le vidant intégralement de son sang pour prendre son jus d'orange (il lui faut des forces !)

13) de tuer Captain America en lui aspirant d'un souffle sa peau et ses membres, pour manger ensuite ses os,

14) de tuer Captain America en lui faisant le coup du lapin,

15) de se faire tuer,

16) de tuer Captain America en utilisant son bouclier comme une scie,

17) de tuer Captain America en lui découpant la cervelle,

18) de tuer Captain America en utilisant une poupée vaudou, (c'est tellement simple)

19) de tuer Captain America en exécutant une fatality, (outch !)

20) de ses missions,

21) d'être un robot, (il y est déjà)

22) et ! De tuer Captain America en écrivant simplement son nom dans un cahier aux pouvoirs surnaturels. (ça en fait !)

**Conclusion** : Oui. Le soldat de l'hiver est égal à lui-même. Il ne pense qu'à tuer Captain America et ce, par tous les moyens possibles, mêmes les plus absurdes XD

**°O°O°**

À bientôt ! Et le prochain est Fury !


	7. Nick Fury

**°O°O°**

Nick Fury a vécu bien des choses au sein du Shield et dans sa vie passée, des choses qu'il n'aurait même jamais cru faire. Il est aussi le parfait dur à cuire, dont personne ne décerne un semblant d'émotions. Mais est-ce que ses rêves sont identiques à sa personnalité ou sont-ils totalement différents ?

De quoi a déjà rêvé :

**Nicky Fury**

1) D'avoir un œil de verre et l'enlever quand il le veut pour faire peur,

2) de faire des nouvelles missions aussi périlleuses les unes que les autres,

3) de prendre de bonnes vacances bien méritées,

4) de tout claquer pour partir sur une île déserte, sans moyen de communication,

5) d'étriper Tony jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive,

6) d'avoir de beaux cheveux longs et frimer,

7) de prendre sa retraite et faire tout ce qu'il lui plaît,

8) de porter des lunettes de soleil au lieu de son cache œil, car tout le monde se moquait de lui,

9) de vivre une vie de pirate,

10) d'avoir de nouveaux agents, mais qui sont uniquement des dingues,

11) de tuer Alexander Pierce, (c'est déjà fait)

12) d'envoyer sur les roses le conseil,

13) d'être un homme de Cro-Magnon,

14) d'avoir le prix Nobel de la victoire,

15) de fumer de l'herbe,

16) de devenir fou et se retrouver dans un asile

17) d'avoir Tony en tant que chef,

18) de faire une photo de famille des Avengers, mais de recommencer un million de fois pour que celle-ci soit bien,

19) qu'on lui pique sa place au sein du Shield, et être démis de ses fonctions,

20) d'être le pire bandit sur terre,

21) de jouer dans un western et mourir dès le début, (c'est malheureux)

22) d'avoir toujours un cure-dent dans la bouche pour combler son manque de cannabis et résister à la tentation.

**Conclusion** : Oui, avec tout ce que Nick Fury a pu endurer, personne ne pourrait croire qu'il fasse des rêves pareils. Et jamais il ne le dira c'est certain.

**°O°O°**

À la prochaine !


	8. Phil Coulson

**°O°O°**

Phil Coulson. Agent spécial engagé au sein du Shield pour défendre les causes justes, ainsi que l'humanité. Très gentil, tout le monde l'apprécie, et lui aussi apprécie quelqu'un en particulier ou plutôt est un fan de Captain America. Alors de quoi peut-il bien rêver ?

De quoi a déjà rêvé :

**Phil Coulson**

1) D'avoir un doudou de Captain America et ne jamais sans séparer, même le jour !

2) ô malheur ! De perdre sa collection de cartes et ne jamais la retrouver,

3) de jouer au poker entre agents dans une cave incognito,

4) d'être viré du Shield,

5) d'être James Bond,

6) de se retrouver congelé au côté de Captain America et être un phénomène mondial,

7) de faire un concours de bonhomme de neige, dont il remporte le premier prix,

8) de recevoir la tenue complète de Captain America à son anniversaire,

9) de passer toute une nuit dans le musée avec lui,

10) de vivre dans la jungle et rencontrer Tarzan,

11) que Captain America meurt dans ses bras,

12) d'être l'ennemi des Avengers,

13) de perdre ses cheveux et toutes ses dents en une seule nuit,

14) de se la couler douce aux Bahamas, pendant que c'est le désastre à New York,

15) d'être un prêtre qui veille sur les Avengers,

16) d'être un mercenaire bien baraqué avec un gros cigare dans la bouche, qui détruit tout sur son passage,

17) de se disputer avec Steve et qu'au cours de leur dispute, celui-ci déchire ses cartes avec hargne,

18) d'être le big boss de la mafia,

19) de jouer dans les experts et être le personnage principal aimé de tous les fans,

20) de se faire manipuler par Loki et que Captain America soit contraint de le tuer,

21) d'être un génie du crime et ne jamais se faire choper,

22) d'être le père Noël et distribuer une tonne de cadeaux à Steve pour toutes ses années perdues.

**Conclusion** : C'est certain, Phil Coulson est en admiration devant Captain America, il ne peut pas le nier, car même dans ses rêves c'est le cas, et tel est la question si celui-ci le sait. À votre avis ?

**°O°O°**

À bientôt ! :-)


	9. Sam Wilson

Me revoilà avec Sam :-) après plusieurs jours d'absence.

**°O°O°**

Sam Wilson alias Falcon ou plutôt Faucon. Pourquoi Falcon au lieu de Faucon ? Parce que ça passe beaucoup mieux en anglais qu'en français, tout simplement. Gentil, prêt à aider les autres, très bon ami du Captain, on ne peut rien lui reprocher. Alors de quoi rêve-t-il ?

De quoi a déjà rêvé :

**Sam Wilson**

1) De gagner une course contre Steve,

2) d'être l'amant de Natasha,

3) d'une nouvelle tenue, rouge moulante, bien flashie,

4) de finir son combat contre Rumlow et d'en sortir vainqueur,

5) de retourner en guerre,

6) de tomber dans le vide sans jamais s'arrêter,

7) de se retrouver coincé avec Rumlow on ne sait où,

8) d'être le plus grand athlète de tous les temps en remportant toutes ses compétitions,

9) de se retrouver en vers de terre pour être mangé, et essayer de survivre à tout prix,

10) d'être la cible de Clint et se faire transpercer par une de ses flèches en plein vol,

11) de se transformer en faucon et faire un nid, avec tous pleins de petits bébés qui se prénomment "les Avengers",

12) de se retrouver chauve comme Fury et qu'on se moque de lui,

13) d'être l'ennemi de Clint,

14) d'être allongé sur de la guimauve et couler par le fond comme lui a dit Steve,

15) d'être un grand chef étoilé,

16) de se retrouver chez les vétérans,

17) de jouer dans une série à grand succès,

18) d'être l'idole des jeunes et ne plus avoir de vie privée,

19) d'être le commandant du Shield et d'avoir tout le monde à ses pieds,

20) de perdre ses ailes et ne plus jamais voler,

21) d'avoir plus d'un tour dans son sac, mais nous ne savons pas quoi, lui seul le sait,

22) d'avoir des milliers de Sam devant lui et ne plus savoir qui il est. (qui suis-je ?!)

**Conclusion** : Même dans ses rêves, nous ne pouvons rien reprocher à Sam, à part une chose ! Être l'amant de Natasha, car tout le monde se doute que Clint va très vite l'irradier de sa carte !

**°O°O°**

J'espère que vous avez aimé et à bientôt !


	10. Steve Rogers

**°O°O°**

Steve Rogers, alias Captain America., symbole de l'Amérique et du patriotisme. Super soldat, toujours prêt à servir sa nation pour le bien de tous, il a été congelé pendant près de 70 ans. Oui, congelé. A-t-il rêvé pendant cette période ? Personne ne le sait. Donc de quoi peut-il rêver de nos jours ?

De quoi a déjà rêvé :

**Steve Rogers**

1) D'avoir retrouvé Bucky et de passer une journée sans fin ensemble,

2) de perdre une course, (la honte)

3) d'être un fantôme et flotter au-dessus de son corps complètement gelé,

4) de redevenir le gringalet d'avant,

5) que Bucky soit un chat très grincheux, dont il a bien du mal à s'occuper et qui le griffe partout,

6) d'avoir été victime d'un mauvais sort en se transformant en glace esquimau et être mangé par Tony qui prend tout son temps pour le faire,

7) qu'on lui chante l'hymne Américain en sérénade et qu'on déchire ensuite le drapeau avec hargne,

8) de se retrouver encore dans le futur où il y aurait des voitures volantes et des robots qui parlent,

9) d'être enfermé dans une carte, mais pas n'importe laquelle, celle du roi de cœur,

10) que les gens écrivent de nombreuses histoires sur lui, peu importe le sujet,

11) de se fritter avec Tony et le tuer sans faire exprès, (oups)

12) que Tony lui apprenne à voler… sans y parvenir,

13) d'astiquer le bras en métal de Bucky pendant qu'il dorme, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci soit étincelant comme le soleil,

14) de se faire faire de jolis tatouages pour être à la mode,

15) de revoir tous ses compagnons des commandos hurlants,

16) d'avoir pu danser avec Peggy et lui avoir déclaré sa flamme dans les conditions les plus romantiques qui soient,

17) de se mettre à dos tous les Avengers sans savoir pourquoi, et être seul au monde,

18) que Tony ait pris sa place en tant que Captain America et qu'il fasse n'importe quoi,

19) d'être un sale bambin,

20) de taper la causette avec le mémorial d'Abraham Lincoln à force de faire son jogging tous les matins au même endroit,

21) d'être remplacé par un clone, et dont les Avengers ne savent pas que c'en est un,

22) de combattre les nazis et se faire tuer à chaque fois pour recommencer et revivre la même bataille (qui a dit que j'ai vu Edge of Tomorrow ?)

**Conclusion : **Bien qu'il s'est écoulé près de 70 ans, Steve a encore toute sa tête XD, il se souvient et rêve encore de son ancienne vie et de ses amis. Et nous ne savons toujours pas si oui, ou non, il a rêvé durant sa congélation.

**°O°O°**

**À bientôt avec: surprise! :-p**


	11. Howard Stark

**°O°O°**

Howard Stark. Bel homme, séducteur, et grande est son intelligence. Personne ne peut l'égaler, il brille dans tous les domaines (c'est son avis XD) mais l'est-il également dans ses rêves ?

De quoi a déjà rêvé :

**Howard Stark**

1) De faire une fondue party avec Steve et lui faire faire des gages complètement débiles,

2) d'avoir fait disparaître Steve de la capsule et s'attirer les foudres de Peggy,

3) d'avoir été à sa place et ressortir aussi baraqué que lui,

4) d'être soldat dans les tranchées et d'éviter chaque balle, en se la jouant matrix,

5) de nouvelles inventions du futur, comme les voitures volantes, des robots qui remplacent les humains et des animaux qui parlent !

6) de faire des courses de voitures, et être tout le temps le dernier,

7) d'avoir retrouvé Steve on ne sait où, et être le héros de toutes les femmes,

8) d'être le meilleur pilote d'avion de tous les temps,

9) d'avoir cassé le bouclier de Steve, qui n'était qu'en fait que du verre,

10) de se retrouver sur le billard et qu'on lui vole son cerveau pour utiliser son génie,

11) d'avoir un fils aussi brillant que lui, (il l'aura !)

12) de se taper la honte à sa prochaine expo et que tout le monde lui lance des tomates,

13) de servir de cobaye,

14) de se faire kidnapper avec Peggy et que Steve la sauve uniquement, (le pauvre)

15) de se faire virer à cause d'avoir aidé Peggy et Steve et se retrouver à la rue sans que ceux-ci l'aident,

16) d'être un vampire suceur de sang,

17) d'être le coach de Steve pour draguer les femmes,

18) d'être laid, tout boutonneux, mais avoir quand même la cote,

19) de faire du très mauvais travail,

20) qu'on lui rase sa moustache en pleine nuit, sans qu'il s'en aperçoive et se retrouver avec plein de gribouillages sur le visage au réveil,

21) que des femmes fasse la queue leu leu pour avoir un bisou de sa part, sans qu'il en voie le bout,

22) de chanter très mal devant des milliers de personnes, et aller ensuite pleurer dans sa loge.

**Conclusion** : Même dans ses rêves, Howard Stark brille dans un domaine, il est un éternel séducteur, mais niveau travail, il a peur de se retrouver en bas de l'échelle, alors que nous savons tous que ça ne sera jamais le cas.

**°O°O°**

Eh oui, un personnage du passé, ce qui veut dire que je vais mettre amis, ennemis, tous films confondus. Si vous avez envie d'un perso en particulier, faites le moi savoir.

À bientôt !


End file.
